


Video Heat

by mandagrammy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandagrammy/pseuds/mandagrammy
Summary: While watching a discussion about video sexting on the TV talk show, 'The View', I began to imagine what would happen if Brian and Justin decided to indulge in a little of this new trend while being separated by miles after Justin moves to New York City.  I hope you will enjoy where my fantasies have taken me.





	Video Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Brian Kinney sat back in his leather chair and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He had done his best, for the last couple of months, to keep himself so busy with his advertising business and dance club that he wouldn't have any energy left to think about how much his life had begun to feel as empty as a con man's promises. He knew the reason why he was feeling this way, but that didn't help alleviate the problem. His life was empty because the 'Sunshine' had gone out of his life.

There it was again... that now familiar pang of loss that thinking of Justin always brought to mind. It had become inevitable that once he was alone at home and there was no one, or nothing to distract him, Justin would pop into his head again. The fact that it was his own fault that Justin wasn't sitting beside him in his loft at that very moment, but was instead many miles away in someone else's apartment, only served to make the emptiness even more unbearable. 

It wasn't that the two men had lost all contact. Brian knew he could never stand for that, just as he was certain Justin felt the same. They had many phone calls over the last couple of months. Of course Brian always used the excuse for his calls that he simply wanted to know what kind of progress Justin was making with his artistic endeavors. After all, he reminded the young man, he had an investment in Justin's future thanks to providing him with some schooling at PIFA. Brian was careful not to mention that his main reason for making the calls was simply to hear Justin's voice. He had always made sure to keep his own voice as level as possible so that Justin wouldn't hear the longing in his voice. He didn't want to give Justin mixed signals. He really did want Justin to succeed in New York City, even if it meant not having him back home in his bed.

But for some reason tonight had become harder to deal with than ever before. He knew it had nothing to do with being horny. Brian had indulged in a number of meaningless and extremely brief encounters in his own back room of the club since its reopening. Never in his office at the club, however, because it felt somehow disloyal to Justin if he did that. His office was too personal. The back room was about as intimate as Times Square on New Year's Eve. Intimacy could only be had with Justin. Brian knew that now.

Brian shook his head, trying to shoo his thoughts away. He pulled himself back into an upright position and looked over to his computer screen. He saw his phone resting in the bed of its charger just inches away from the computer. He had placed it there when he first got home, so he knew it was probably fully charged by now. Seeing the phone brought Justin rushing back into his thoughts. He checked his watch. It was nearly three in the morning. Way too late to be calling Justin now, he told himself. 'Fuck' he muttered under his breath, deciding that he might as well try and get some sleep. He had another busy day planned for tomorrow in hopes it would keep his restless thoughts at bay.

Brian was just about to turn off his computer when an image popped up on the screen, along with a familiar beeping sound. It was a notice that there was a video call coming in. It took Brian by surprise. He hardly ever used video calls at home. For the most part they were reserved for business calls at Kinnetik, Inc. Besides, who in the hell would be calling to chat with him at this late hour? Brian clicked on the message link and was amazed to see Justin's beautiful face pop up on his screen. They rarely video chatted with each other, probably because seeing one another only made their separation more pronounced. Suddenly Brian felt a chill. Was something wrong?

"Justin! What’s going on? Is something wrong?” he asked with a slightly nervous twinge in his voice.

“Do I need for something to be wrong to ring you up now?” Justin answered quickly, wanting to ease Brian’s mind fast. “I have a painting due for an upcoming show and I’ve become so stuck I can’t seem to concentrate on what I want it to look like. On top of that, I’m having a problem with fucking insomnia lately, and you know that sleeping has never been one of my issues in the past. I just can’t seem to relax enough to fall asleep, despite being so tired I can hardly think straight all day.”

Brian let out a short sigh while listening to Justin’s explanation for the late night call. He could easily relate. Despite his self-inflicted and punishing work schedule, he too was having trouble sleeping at night. A thought came to him, even though it hadn’t worked for him.

“Hey Sunshine, have you tried sex just before heading for bed. You know, maybe a one night pick-up once in a while. I hear it’s a great tension reliever,” he joked.

“And I suppose that’s what you’ve been doing to help yourself,” Justin responded back, sounding just a tiny bit annoyed.

“A few times,” Brian answered truthfully, “but it didn’t help a bit. I might as well have been jerking myself off, for all the release it gave me. Let’s face it, Kid, sex just isn’t the same since a certain pushy blond spoiled inconsequential fucks for me. Damn it, Justin, if I’m going to get any relief from all this tension, I’m going to need the real thing.”

Justin paused while he absorbed what Brian was confessing. He was admitting that he needed him in his life. Justin felt his heart swell with a kind of pride he hadn’t felt for far too long. All of a sudden it dawned on him that his heart wasn’t the only thing swelling. He suddenly noticed a tightness in his groin as his manhood began to fill out his underwear a bit more than it had recently. Well I’ll be damned, he thought to himself. Then a light bulb seemed to brighten over his head. Justin pushed back from his table just enough so that Brian could get a better look at more than just his face. Justin’s hands gripped the hem of his sweater and he slowly pulled it up to his chin, never losing eye contact with Brian the entire time.

It only took Brian a second to realize that Justin was up to something. He hadn’t said anything, but his actions were starting to speak volumes all on their own. Brian’s eyes didn’t blink as he continued staring at the vision on the screen. Still without a word, Justin lifted his sweater up over his head and removed it from his body. He threw it over to the side, where it fell in a crumpled heap. He next began slowly and methodically unbuttoning his shirt until it stood open, baring his smooth creamy skin. Then he paused.

“Aren’t you feeling a little too warm in your shirt, Brian?” throwing down a challenge.

It only took a heartbeat for Brian to get the message. He followed Justin’s lead, slowly removing his shirt too, revealing his well-toned chest as he pushed away from his own screen so that Justin could get a better view. 

Justin reached up to his chest with both hands and began massaging his nipples, circling both several times before pinching them. “Oh Brian, your fingers are so strong,” he whispered just loud enough to be heard. “Let me do the same for you.”

Brian got the hint. His hands reached for his own nipples and he copied Justin’s actions, sighing with pleasure as each nipple began to stand to attention. Almost simultaneously, as if already on the same wavelength, they moved a little further from the screen so that most of their bodies were now clearly visible to one another. Justin continued tweaking one of his nipples as his other hand became busy moving slowly down his chest towards the top of his jeans. Again Brian recognized his lover’s intentions. Before Justin reached the first snap on his jeans, Brian was only slightly behind in reaching the same goal with his own slacks.

“Here, Brian, let me help you free yourself from those pesky pants,” Justin murmured. “And I could use a little help with mine, if you don’t mind.”

“Your wish is my command,” Brian promised.

Abandoning their hardened nipples, the two men got to work on unsnapping their pants and unzipping their flies with slow deliberation. A quick movement of their hips and the jeans and slacks were pushed down towards their feet, exposing naked legs and tight fitting briefs. Sitting back in their chairs in a slightly slouched position, they each brought a hand back to a nipple, with the other resting on what had become a rather large bulk at the front of their briefs.

“Let me see what you’ve got,” Justin challenged breathlessly. “I can’t hold it if I can’t see it.”

“Same for you, teaser,” Brian grinned wickedly.

Shamelessly, the lovers reached through the slit of their briefs and pulled the prize inside out for both to admire. And admire, they most certainly did. 

“I was afraid I’d forget how beautiful your cock is,” Justin sighed, as he grabbed a handful of own burgeoning manhood. “But I see I haven’t.”

Brian gathered up his own impressive cock while letting out a little laugh. “How could anyone forget such perfection. I certainly haven’t forgotten how admirable your own prick is, young man,” his eyes deliberately fastening onto the image of Justin slowly working his cock with undeniable hunger.

For a while, neither said anything more. They were too busy drinking in the images they shared of each working their cocks to full capacity, and yet not rushing with it either. Their breathing eventually became more shallow with each push and pull on their respective members. The air in their rooms began heating up.

“Can you feel how much I am loving your cock, Brian?” Justin let out breathlessly. “It’s so hard and ready for me. I need to feel it pressing inside me, filling me up.” 

Without warning, Justin lifted his legs up and straddled the table in front of him. He maneuvered his body in such a way that Brian could clearly see his lover’s pucker. Justin plopped his fingers in his mouth, all the while stroking his now rock-hard cock with his other hand. He next reached down with his dampened fingers and rubbed them all along his hole. Brian nearly lost control at the very sight he was witnessing. With supreme effort, he pulled himself back from the edge. He knew instinctively that Justin needed more from him first.

“I’m ready, Brian. I want you to make me yours again.”

“Like the first time?” Brian asked, bringing back memories of a past conversation the night that Justin was finally able to banish the memory of his bashing and accept Brian’s lovemaking again.

“Yes!”

Brian stroked himself with vigor while thrusting his hips forward, then pulling back, followed by forward thrusts again.

“Can you feel me inside you? I feel the heat building. You are so hot, I feel as if I’m on fire!”

Justin matched Brian’s strokes with his own cock, all the while pushing his ass upwards before relaxing it again, then repeating the pattern. The lovers were now in perfect timing with each other. It was as if the miles and screens were no barrier to their physical connection. The intensity of their actions grew with each passing second. As one hand held tight to their throbbing manhoods, the other would reach for mouths while sucking fingers inside or tangling hair strands frantically between those same fingers in the throes of delight. But, as with all ecstatic moments in life, it couldn’t last forever. Both rooms became filled with sounds that only lovers would recognize as sheer rapture. Justin’s voice broke through the panting.

“I’m ready, Brian! I can’t hold on much longer,” he gasped through clenched teeth.

“Yes!! Give it to me, Sunshine!” With that, both men exploded in a frenzy of pleasure. The euphoria took them to the top of the mountain and let them rest there for what seemed forever. As their vision cleared, they could see the deep flush their orgasms brought to their cheeks. Beads of sweat twinkled from the glow coming off their computer screens. Finally they sat back up into their seats, reaching for a tissue to wipe themselves. It took a moment longer for them to compose themselves enough to speak normally.

“Well, that was hot,” Brian stated with obvious understatement.

“You think?” Justin laughed.

“Well, I don’t know about you, Sunshine, but that’s the first good fuck I’ve had since the night before you left town.”

“Same here, Brian. We’ll have to do this again sometime.”

“I’m up for it, if you are. Just let me know the next time you need something to help you sleep.”

“You too, Brian. I guess I’ll let you go. I think I’m ready for a good night’s rest now.”

“Think I am too. Good night, Justin…. a short pause, then…. I love you.”

Justin’s face broke out in a huge smile. “Love you too,” he promised as the screen went dark. 

As Brian turned off his computer, stretched, yawned, gathered his discarded clothing, and walked off to his bedroom, he had no way of knowing that nearly 400 miles away a certain young man had just made up his mind. Skype sex was fun, but face-to-face and person-to-person was infinitely better. New York City simply didn’t have everything Justin needed in his life. Next time, there would be no computer screens between him and his lover… his own private face of God, Brian Kinney.

The End


End file.
